


Something (that blooms)

by daisy_illusive



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Woong y WooJin van a pasar el fin de semana en un hotelito rural para relajarse… pero cuando llegan se encuentran que su reserva se ha perdido y solo queda una habitación libre en el hotel.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Kudos: 2





	Something (that blooms)

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente se me ocurrió esta historia después de ver el behind del ep 4 AB4U Season 2 porque es que son ADORABLES y no pude resistirme a ello.

—Una reserva a nombre de Park WooJin.

Es lo que dice WooJin, dejando su carnet para que el muchacho que les va a hacer el check-in en el hotel mire sus datos y compruebe que todo esté correcto para darles las tarjetas de las que van a ser sus habitaciones el par de días que se van a quedar allí. Woong se dedica a observar el pequeño hall del hotel mientras el menor termina de arreglar aquello. Cuando WooJin le había propuesto que aquel fin de semana hicieran un pequeño viaje y se quedaran en un hotelito rural muy mono para desconectar un poco de la vida, había estado a punto de decir que no porque tenía muchas cosas que terminar y no podía permitirse ni un momento de descanso… pero lo había pensado mejor y al final había aceptado. No se arrepiente porque el sitio es bastante cuco y acogedor y están en mitad del monte, alejados de toda civilización, con todo verde a su alrededor, naturaleza pura. Probablemente aquella escapada es lo que necesita para cuando vuelva a la capital ponerse las pilas y trabajar mucho más centrado.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad que no encuentro dicha reserva.

Woong se gira inmediatamente para ver cómo el muchacho le devuelve el carnet a WooJin y éste lo mira totalmente confuso. Woong también está confuso. El menor le había dicho un millón de veces que él se encargaba de todo lo que concerniera al viaje y, obviamente, había hecho todos los planes, incluida la reserva en aquel hotel, pero parece que hay algún problema.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, acercándose.

—Me ha dicho que no encuentra ninguna reserva a mi nombre, pero estoy seguro de que la hice correctamente —le responde WooJin—. Te acuerdas que llamé en la hora del almuerzo aquel día que comimos con DongHyun.

—Sí, sí me acuerdo —dice él.

Habían pasado al menos unas tres semanas de aquello, pero Woong se acordaba. Ese día le había estado contando sus planes para el viaje y le había enseñado fotos del hotel en el que ahora mismo se encuentran para ver si todo lo que había elegido le parecía bien y comenzar las reservas. Y se acuerda perfectamente cómo DongHyun había llegado y se había sentado con ellos a comer y había querido apuntarse al viaje muy ilusionado, aunque poco después se había acordado de que no podía porque tenía una presentación con el conservatorio ese fin de semana y había dicho que a la siguiente escapada que contaran con él para cuadrarla también con su agenda.

—¿Tenéis habitaciones libres? —pregunta WooJin—. Aunque no sean las que reservé… —se gira hacia él mientras el muchacho en la recepción teclea en el ordenador—. Tenían unas vistas maravillosas, es una pena.

—No pasa nada, hombre —responde con una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle un poco de hierro a la situación—. Mientras tengan un par de habitaciones, todo correcto…

—Me temo que no las tenemos —murmura el muchacho—. Estamos en pleno fin de semana y muchas personas vienen para relajarse y alejarse de la ciudad, así que, estamos prácticamente completos.

—¿Puedes mirar de nuevo lo de la reserva? —le pregunta WooJin al chico—. Mira a nombre de Jeon Woong sino encuentras nada a mi nombre de nuevo. No creo que la hiciera a tu nombre, pero por si acaso, estas semanas he estado tan liado con las clases que no me acuerdo.

—Voy a comprobarlo —pero tan solo unos segundos después vuelve a dirigirse hacia ellos y, antes de que abra la boca, Woong sabe que va a decir que no—. Me temo que tampoco. No tenemos ninguna reserva con estos nombres.

—¿Qué hacemos? —no puede evitar preguntarle a WooJin, pero antes de que su amigo pueda decirle nada, interviene el muchacho de la recepción.

—Queda una habitación —les dice—. Es individual y la cama no es muy grande, pero al menos puede haceros el apaño esta noche, mañana podemos mirar si hay alguna cancelación o alguien hace check-out.

—Bueno, me parece que la situación se podría haber evitado si hubierais apuntado mi reserva —comienza WooJin, sonando bastante cabreado. Entiende que lo esté, pero no lo tiene que pagar con el pobre muchacho que los está atendiendo, así que, lo coge del brazo y cuando el chico se gira hacia él, niega con la cabeza, indicándole de esa forma que no siga por ahí.

—A mí no me importa —dice—. Será como cuando éramos pequeños y te quedabas en mi casa.

—No creo que sea exactamente igual porque ya no somos críos —replica WooJin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, dejando ver su colmillo—, pero si crees que nos podemos apañar…

—Os hago el chek-in en esa habitación —comenta el muchacho—. Y seguiré mirando en mis ratos libres qué ha podido pasar con la reserva.

—Gracias —murmura Woong.

Cuando por fin les da la tarjeta de la habitación, ambos suben el tramo de escaleras que los separa de la planta en la que ésta se encuentra. De equipaje no llevan más que una maleta pequeña que carga Woong y una mochila que lleva WooJin. Al meter la tarjeta y tratar de abrir la puerta, esta se queda un poco atascada, pero al empujarla un poco se abre y les deja la vista de una habitación pequeña y acogedora que tiene vistas al bosque que circunda aquel hotelito rural. Es bonita y Woong se alegra de que al menos hayan podido coger aquella habitación, aunque no fuera lo que habían elegido. Seguro que el fin de semana no hacía más que mejorar después de aquel pequeño contratiempo.

Como han llegado tarde al hotel, después de cenar por el camino, lo único que les queda por hacer esa noche es simplemente ducharse y echarse a dormir porque al día siguiente tienen que hacer una pequeña ruta de senderismo para disfrutar de las vistas. WooJin se mete en la ducha antes de nada y Woong se acerca a la ventana para mirar el paisaje, quedándose embobado por todo lo verde que hay por todas partes. Está acostumbrado a que cada vez que se asoma por la ventana, lo único que alcanza a ver son edificios, edificios y más edificios de hormigón, junto con calles de asfalto y aceras de ladrillo, además de gente, gente por todas partes y coches que provocan un ruido horrible a pesar de las ventanas que quitan la mayor parte del ruido. El cambio es bastante grande y lo agradece. Le gusta la naturaleza y le encanta que WooJin le haya llevado allí porque es lo que necesita.

Cuando WooJin sale de la ducha, con el pelo chorreándole sobre la camiseta vieja que usa como pijama, tiene que llamarle la atención dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro para que vaya a la ducha él también.

—No me había dado cuenta de que ya habías salido —le dice—. Me he quedado embobado mirando el paisaje.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —comenta WooJin y él solo asiente.

Quiere decirle que es precioso y quiere darle las gracias por aquello, pero tampoco quiere ponerse moñas porque sabe cómo es el menor y que se va a estar riendo de él todo el rato si lo hace, así que, simplemente se va a la ducha.

No tarda demasiado en el baño porque solo se da una ducha rápida para quitarse el cansancio del viaje en coche desde Seúl hasta aquel lugar, así que, sale a la habitación con el pijama puesto y secándose el pelo con la toalla de forma distraída mucho antes de lo que WooJin espera y lo pilla preparando algo en la habitación.

—¿Qué…?

Aquello es lo único que acierta a decir porque en el momento en el que el menor se da cuenta de que ha salido del baño se acerca a él corriendo, se le abraza fuertemente y forcejea con él para llevarlo hasta la cama, donde cae encima de Woong, ocultando de aquella manera lo que fuera que hubiera estado preparando. Woong está totalmente confuso con todo, pero no puede evitar que se le escape la risa ante lo absurdo de aquella situación, mientras forcejea un poco más con WooJin por si puede quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, el menor se planta sobre él, sentándose con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y sujetándole las manos para que no pueda seguir forcejeando con él.

—¿Qué es esto, Park WooJin? —pregunta.

WooJin no contesta. Al menos no de momento. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos momentos y luego mira a su alrededor, a aquello que estuviera haciendo cuando él lo ha interrumpido antes.

—Yo… —comienza, pero antes de que continúe, le ve intenciones de mentir y lo corta.

—Quiero la verdad.

—Vale… —murmura, pareciendo derrotado—. En realidad… no había planeado esta escapada para que fuera un finde de relax, no al menos como lo principal que quería hacer.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo principal? —pregunta Woong.

—Quería… quería pedirte que salieras conmigo… y monté toda una red de espionaje con el personal del hotel para que nos montaran el numerito de antes en la recepción… llevo dos semanas hablando con DaeHwi, el muchacho de antes, para ver cómo hacíamos esto y que pareciera real porque… quería que estuviéramos en la misma habitación para prepararte un pequeño evento y sorprenderte y… hasta le tuve que contar a DongHyun mis planes para que no viniera porque se había emperrado en que quería venir… y YoungMin fue el que me empujó a hacer esto porque me dijo que le habías comentado que yo te gustaba y tú a mí me gustas mucho, desde hace un montón, pero no quería decirte que me gustabas porque no quería que nuestra amistad se volviera rara y… bueno eso…

La fuerza que WooJin ejerce sobre su cuerpo se vuelve mucho más débil, como si la tensión que había acumulado en sus músculos se hubiera relajado por completo y Woong aprovecha para usar su fuerza en contra del menor, provocando que las tornas cambien y sea él el que esté encima de WooJin ahora. El chico lo mira confuso, pero Woong solo le dedica una sonrisa antes de echarse sobre él y comenzar a darle besos por toda la cara, completamente encantado. WooJin protesta ante la repentina muestra de afecto, colorado de la cabeza a los pies probablemente por la confesión que ha hecho antes, pero Woong no deja de darle besitos hasta que se queda completamente a gusto. Hace mucho tiempo que piensa en WooJin como algo más que su amigo de toda la vida, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a expresar lo que sentía, simplemente ha estado junto a él como su amigo mientras le lloraba a YoungMin sobre él, así que se alegra un montón que WooJin haya dado aquel paso, porque si hubiera sido por él, está seguro de que nunca lo hubiera dado.

—Gracias —murmura cuando deja de darle besos—. Por el fin de semana y por decirme esto.

Se acurruca junto a él, echando su cabeza sobre el pecho de WooJin y escucha el golpeteo rápido de su corazón, por lo que no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pensando en cómo en aquel fin de semana, además de florecer las flores aquella primavera, entre ellos también iba a florecer algo más… y espera que sea mucho más bonito que las flores.


End file.
